Douce chaleur
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Lorsqu'il fait froid, cela donne une raison en plus d'aller se réchauffer dans les bras d'une personne qu'on aime. Mpreg Geekoine GUIMAUVE lemon !


_**Disclamer :Pour la je ne sais combien de fois, Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla .(deux heures du mat je vous écris comprenez mouuaaaaaa bouhzfidojfzqbeirz)**_

_**Attention le texte si dessous est MEGA GIMAUVE (et lemon 83). Tant de guimauves me tueront un jour. Il me faut du sang...Ouai non la fille qui a ces règles on verra ça pour une prochaine fois... :D**_  
_**Ok ok je ferme ma gueule et je laisse les fan de guimauve se faire plaisir (...) en lisant cet écrit !**_  
_**Bonne lecture petits insectes congelé.**_

* * *

La neige tombait du ciel en cette belle journée d'hiver, un homme aux cheveux fous et brun avec un sac à dos marchait sur le trottoir enneigé, ces mains cachées au fond de ces poches et son visage à moitié enveloppé par une écharpe, des flocons étaient venus se poser sur ces lunettes les humidifiant un tant soit peu qui finit par l'empêcher de voir. Le grand homme ne savait que faire, oser enlever ces mains de ces poches pour se les geler en les essuyant ou continuer de marcher à l'aveuglette ?  
Il soupira et se dit qu'il essayerait de faire attention à la route. Marchant donc a l'aveuglette pendant une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta et décida enfin de nettoyer ces verres de lunette observant le bâtiment qui était en face de lui dont un petit bon homme de neige résidait devant. Le binoclard sourit en tremblant de froid et remit ces lunettes en place puis s'approcha de la porte appuyant sur le bouton faisant sonner celui-ci. Il resta dehors un moment attendant qu'on lui ouvre, s'occupant en faisant une boule-de-neige, qu'il jeta sur un gamin trop bruyant qui passait de l'autre côté du trottoir. Celui-ci s'était mis à chialer alors que le chevelu s'était caché derrière le bon homme de neige, pouffant de rire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Fit une voix derrière lui. Accroupi, Antoine se retourna pour voir son ami, perplexe, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, complètement fermé. Celui-ci possédait une serviette sur les cheveux et tremblait à cause du froid

-Qu'est-il donc devenu à ton « bonjour ? »  
-Bonjour connard chéri, qu'es-ce que tu fous ?

Antoine sourit se releva et se rapprocha de lui

-Je passais le temps. Comment tu vas ?  
-Là, je crève de froid.

Antoine pouffa à nouveau et rentra dans la maisonnette chauffée à bloc. Il avait oublié que Mathieu était hyper frileux. Il déposa son sac, son manteau et son écharpe sur le canapé, regardant autour de lui. Il fut étonné et se tourna vers son ami.

-Où sont ils ?  
-Sortit, le patron est allé se réchauffer avec des putes, quand au geek et a maitre panda, ils sont allés faire les course, le prof est dans sa chambre  
-encore entrain de faire des expériences étrange ?  
-Ouaip... La fille...

Il tira la moue.

-Non, en faite, tu ne préfères pas savoir ce qu'elle fait.  
-Elle a encore ramené quelqu'un au pieu ?  
-Pas qu'un... Fit mathieu, blasé en se massant les tempes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rires et discutèrent pendant un long moment assis sur le canapé en sirotant chacun une bière, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison retentisse.

-Bon eh bien j'vais vous laisser, dit le plus petit en enlevant la serviette un brin humide de sa tête qui elle était complètement sec.  
-Tu vas voir Nyo ?

Mathieu acquiesça, gémissant de plaisir tout en mettant son chapeau sur sa caboche et en récupérant son sac qui trainait dans la cuisine.

-Ça à l'air de bien marché entre vous, remarqua le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé.  
-Si tu savais, fini par rigoler le petit homme en ouvrant la porte, laissant entrée le Panda et le geek qui crevait de froid.  
-Putain Mathieu ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Maitre panda en se frottant les bras après avoir déposé ces sacs de course au sol.  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça, bonne journée et pas de connerie !  
-Mathieu attends-tu...

Celui-ci était déjà parti en quatrième vitesse, claquant la porte en chantonnant. Le pauvre geek soupira avant d'émettre un petit cri de surprise en sentant les bras puissants et chauds qui venait de s'entourer autour de sa taille.

-Yo.  
-B-bonjours An-Antoine...

Le panda ramassa une de ses courses et partit en cuisine. Alors que le Geek relevait la tête, embrassant les lèvres chaudes du grand homme. Un court mais tendre baiser fut échangé et les deux hommes se sourirent dont un assez gêné. « Avant tout chose, vous ranger les courses les gars ! » Fit le Panda depuis la cuisine qui stockait de la rhubarbe dans un tiroir du frigo. Les deux hommes rougirent et l'un parti dans la cuisine, après avoir enlevé son pull, déposant ces courses alors que l'autre récupéra un sac qui n'avait pas été rapatrier par le panda et se hâta d'aller aider ces compagnons.  
Une fois rangé, le Panda s'installa devant la télé, une bière a la main, ou passait un documentaire sur les pandas « profite en, les seuls que tu verra seront bientôt empaillé » fit Antoine d'un ton sarcastique.  
Maitre panda ne répondit rien, bien trop habituer à l'humour dégueulasse du petit ami du Geek qui réprimanda son conjoint. L'accro aux jeux vidéo tira par la main l'abrutis dans sa chambre alors qu'il se brisait les cotes à force de rire.  
Mais quel con, c'était ce mec !  
Grand con qui s'assit sur le lit contre le mur, alors que son amour s'était posé sur la chaise face à son bureau, terminant d'installer un jeu pirater. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent de leur mâtiné, puis parlaient du dernier film sortit en salle « Le Hobbit » film qu'il avait vu sur internet. Le jour ou le prix de la place de ciné ne serait pas une grosse arnaque, il arrêtera de pirater, en attendant, ils pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

Le plus jeune s'étira, faisant craquer ces os et se laissa tomber sur le côté, Antoine était assoiffé. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ces cheveux, essayant de se recoiffer et se racla la gorge.

-Une bière, ça te dit ? Proposa-t-il

Le geek haussa un sourcil et soupira en se tournant vers lui.

-Antoine...  
-Hm ?  
-Ne me dis pas que... Tu as oublié que je...

Il était gêné et regardait sur le côté avant que son compagnon ne ce rappel pourquoi il avait arrêté la bière il y a trois mois.

-Je suis désolé ! Putain quel con je fais !

Il tira sur sa tignasse, la décoiffant, faisant rire son amant qui se leva, rajustant sa casquette et s'assit sur ces cuisses, passant ces bras autour de son cou.

-N-ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'oublié de temps en temps, et puis... En... En temps normal, je n'aurais pas du...

Il rougit, n'osant dire le mot.

-Tomber enceint. Conclu Daniel, caressant délicatement le ventre du Geek, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux, alors que ces joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus. À cause d'une expérience étrange du Prof dont il avait été le cobaye, celui-ci pouvait porter un enfant sans avoir de sexe féminin, et voilà trois mois qu'un petit être se formait dans son ventre dont Antoine était le père.

-Mignon. Déclara le grand chevelu en posant son index sur la joue droite du Geek.  
-Arrête de me mettre dans cet état ! Et puis c'est...  
-Absolument vrai chaton, renchéri le touffu en l'embrassant dans le cou, provoquant un cri, plutôt aigu au petit homme. Mais tout de même, comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il y avait un petit être la dedans !

Il passa sa main droite dessus et caressa une nouvelle fois avec tendresse le bidon légèrement arrondit de son gendre qui haletait.

-Antoiiiine...  
-Tu es tellement adorable, comment ne pas craquer pour toi.

Il replaça ces lunettes et caressa la joue chaude de son aîné qui le regardait embarrasser. Cela faisait tout de même deux ans qu'il était ensemble, il était peu être tant d'arrêter d'agir comme une jeune vierge effarouché oui, il serait temps.  
Antoine l'embrassa à nouveau, entrant sa langue dans la cavité humide du geek, récupérant sa salive qu'il avala avec délectation, étanchant sa soif.

-Tu veux jouer a quelque chose ? Proposa Antoine après le baiser en caressant sa nuque faisant frissonner le petit homme.

Il se mit à réfléchir... Pourquoi fallait-il que le Patron hante son esprit avec des jeux pervers qu'il avait tenté de lui faire à l'époque ? Brr. Il frissonna et remarqua qu'Antoine attendait toujours sa réponse, il s'exclama de sa petite voix « Super Smash Bros ? » Qui plus beaucoup au brun qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
Mon dieu, qu'il était adorable et magnifique. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait eu la chance d'être avec lui. Mais il en était heureux.

* * *

-Puuuutaiin..de...saaaaloooope Aaaah ! Gueula Antoine qui se retenait de jeter sa manette au sol.

Le geek pouffa de rire, encore une victoire pour lui, cela devait faire ça dixième depuis qu'ils avenait commencer le jeu avec le personnage de Samus tandis qu'Antoine avait pris Links. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, mais perdit à nouveau d'ou le geek se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Antoine déposa la manette au sol et croisa les bras, soudainement sérieux. Le petit homme arrêta très vite de rire et inquiet, demanda au plus grand pourquoi cette soudaine réaction. Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête sur le côté, angoissant un peu plus le garçon a la casquette. « Antoine qu'es ce que... » Prononça-t-il avant de se faire plaquer sur le matelas, alors qu'un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Antoine.

-Ce n'est pas marrant de jouer co-comme...  
-Ho si ça l'est beaucoup. Le coupa-t-il.

Une petite larme se formait au coin de l'œil droit du plus vieux, qui tirait une mine triste. « Quel sentimental ! » Pensa Antoine en tournant la tête de droite à gauche avant de déposer un baiser sur l'œil droit, puis le gauche puis ces lèvres, descendant doucement en continuant ces baisers vers le ventre de son homme, dont de petits cris lui échappaient. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il souleva le t-shirt et déposa un énième baiser sur le bidon avant de poser son oreille dessus, écoutant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur alors que d'une main, il caressait sa cuisse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et embrassa une nouvelle fois le ventre avant de retourner sur les lèvres chaudes, enlevant au passage son propre haut. La chaleur du geek lui donnait vraiment chaud et bien plus...  
Les deux jeunes hommes se replacèrent correctement, après qu'Antoine soit parti éteindre la console, qui s'installa entre les jambes de son ainé, qui était confortablement allongé sur le lit, son t-shirt rouge ayant été enlevé au passage et la casquette qui était tombé avait été remis convenablement sur sa tête.  
Les mains de chacun s'aventuraient sur le corps adverse, se délectant de la chaleur et de la douceur de l'anatomie de l'autre. Antoine murmurait à mainte reprise entre chaque baiser « adorable » « Mignon » et « Magnifique » qui redonnait une couleur cramoisie aux joues du petit homme. Il défit le jean de son ainé et retira le boxer, le laissant découvrir le sexe de celui-ci avant de le prendre en bouche, laissant le geek crier son plaisir. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que le touffu n'avait même pas encore commencer les vas et viens. Il s'accrocha au sommier lorsqu'il commença le mouvement, c'est qu'il était hyper sensible... Vraiment beaucoup trop !  
Il essaya de se retenir de jouir, voulant profiter de la bouche experte de son tendre autour de son sexe et ne voulant pas qu'il le traite de précoce. Trois fois avait suffi.  
« Aaah aaah Aaantoineuuh...hnnnn » cria-t-il en se mordant les lèvres alors que Daniel avait mordu délicatement la verge, avant de l'enfoncer dans son gosier, torturant la pauvre victime. « Résiste encore un peu » pensa-t-il en se retenant à nouveau alors qu'Antoine avait relevé son bassin pour défaire sa ceinture retirant légèrement son jean, son érection se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse, avant de remettre du sien sur le sexe gonflé du geek qui après quelques mouvements bien placé se répandit dans le gosier du touffu dans un cri rauque tremblant de bonheur.  
À son grand étonnement, Antoine ne s'arrêta pas et continua ces mouvements de bouche gênant celui-ci.

-Antoiiiine ce n'est pas une sucette gémissait le geek en fermant les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière.  
-Chi, cha l'est ! Répondit le concerner, la bouche toujours remplie  
-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Fit-il encore plus embarrasser cachant son visage avec ces mains.

Antoine enleva le sexe d'entre ces lèvres, se releva et chuchota à l'oreille de son amant « Si, et c'est la meilleure sucette du monde » avant d'embrasser et d'enfouir sa langue à l'intérieur le léchant, dont de multiples cris de plaisir sortaient de la bouche du geek. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. « Serre-moi fort » fit-il de sa voix timide en l'enlaçant. Le brun sourit, l'embrassa dans le cou et le serra de ces bras puissants, collant entièrement son corps au siens. Le reste de ces habits le gênant, il s'excusa, retira en vitesse et complètement son jean et son boxer qui résidait sur ces cuisses et retourna dans les bras chauds de l'homme aux yeux de ciel. Les nouvelles caresses étaient douces, comme les baiser. L'ainé avait demandé s'il pouvait « tété » chose qui ne fut pas refusé laissant le petit homme sucer les tétons durcis de Daniel, qui n'avait cessé de gémir son plaisir. Le geek ressemblait à un vrai bébé, une chose qui l'avait fait rigolé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de le sucer, il avait murmuré un peu gêné « P-prend-moi Antoine... » Son amant l'avait embrassé sur le front puis s'était reculé, un sourire de béatitude pendu aux lèvres, relevant les jambes de son gendre avant d'y faire entrer son sexe avec la plus grande délicatesse. Les deux hommes s'étaient tordus de plaisir, criant, le dominant embrassant le bras gauche du dominé. Il ne tarda pas à commencer les premiers vas et viens doux dans la chair chaude et étroite du Geek qui criait comme une jeune vierge alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Mais il était comme ça, il était hyper sensible.

-Désolé Antoine je vais arrêter de... Commença-t-il en posant son regard sur le mur.  
-Désolé de quoi ? S'étonna Antoine en caressant son visage arrêtant les va et viens. Ne cesse pas d'être toi, je t'aime comme tu es Geek.

Les deux hommes rougirent violemment, l'un plus que l'autre.  
Une chose à savoir sur le plus jeune, c'est qu'Antoine n'était pas tombé amoureux de son corps, enfin si en partie, mais surtout de son âme, de son caractère, il le trouvait adorable, il adorait l'enlacer, profiter du contact doux et chaud du Geek. Certes, c'était le double de mathieu, mais hormis leur apparence physique, ils étaient totalement différents. Et le voir si « intimider » lui plaisait tant il le trouvait mignon.

-Je t'aime Geek. Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, dit-il en l'embrassant un peu partout, reprenant ces vas et viens.  
-Je t'aime aussi Antoine... Je t'aime tellement. Gémissait-il en passant ces bras autour de la nuque de Daniel et en scellant ces lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'une larme de joie perlait sur sa joue gauche.

Les vas et viens s'intensifièrent lorsque le Geek en demanda plus, bien que cela ressemblait plus à des ordres. Antoine n'avait pas osé au départ, se rappelant que celui-ci était enceint, mais au final l'envie et les cris de plaisir de son tendre lui avait fait oublier ce « petit » détail et il donnait ce que le geek réclamait dans des râles de plaisir puissante alors que ces va et viens se faisait beaucoup plus fort, claquant son bassin aux fesses du soumis.  
Cet échange quelque peu brutal dura longtemps, les deux hommes avaient jouit, criant, rappelant au panda et autre occupant de la maison qu'il était toujours là, mais avait vite repris, tant ils s'excitaient et se désiraient encore.  
Et dire que les religieux interdisaient cette pratique si délectable. Un vrai bande de cons ces gens.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures pétantes, la porte claqua, le patron venait enfin de rentrer, marchant tranquillement, vêtue juste de son costard noir. Un pull ? Pour quoi faire salope ? C'était le Patron, ce n'était pas un petit courant d'air glacial qui aurait pu le geler voyons.  
Une cigarette en main, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta et parti dans le salon, ayant aperçu un panda blasé avec quatre bières sur le canapé, dont trois vide et une a moitié remplie. Il s'approcha de l'animal, le saluant, salut qui fut rendu par un simple « yo » alors qu'il prit une gorgé de sa boisson.

-Tu picoles aussitôt ?  
-Et alors ? Grommela-t-il en buvant à nouveau.  
-C'est étrange chez toi. Que ce passe t-il? demanda le criminel en tirant une latte de sa clope.

Deux cris de luxure se firent entendre surprenant le patron alors que le Panda tira la tronche.

-voilà ce qu'il se passe. Ça fait cinq putains d'heures qu'ils sont en train de baiser. Je sens que le bébé va en être totalement traumatisé ou alors complètement défoncé une fois sortit du bide du garçon, suggéra l'espèce en voie d'extinction en buvant une nouvelle gorgée avant de reprendre. Mon casque pour couvrir leur bruit est pété, le prof est occupé sur une expérience étrange, la chambre du hippie put trop, et il fait trop froid dehors pour ressortir à nouveau le nez.  
-on peut aller se réchauffer dans ma chambre si cela t'intéresse, fit le patron en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'animal.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier, grommela le panda.

Il porta à nouveau son verre à ces lèvres , mais remarqua qu'il était vide et le reposa sur la table avant de grogner.

-Va me chercher deux bières ! Ordonna Maitre panda  
-je n'obéis à personne gamin.  
-Fait le et je te donne le code pour rentrée dans la chambre du moine.

Le patron se tut quelque instant puis un large sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres avant d'ajouter:

-Deux bières tu as dit Panda?

End

* * *

musique : Take back the night minecraft (superbe musique)

voila, j'espère vous avez aimées xD aller le prochain c'est soit la suite de la fic, soit un os glauque (ça me ferais du bien de me défouler dans un écrit sanglant, que je t'aime travail a la con) par contre elle aura du retard, votre serviteur, aussi étrange soit il, est malade, comme quoi même les zombies n'y échappe pas !

bisous mes chéries d'amour x)

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
